Beside you
[[User:Lovely Shadow|''L'o''''v'e'l''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Lovely Shadow|''Larry' Stylinson'' is real!'' ]] Prolog '''Holly's POV' »Holly?« Eine bekannte Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. »Ja?« Ich drehte mich um und blickte in Luke's blaue Augen. »Wir müssen reden.«, sagte er ernst. Ich nickte langsam. »Es ist so. Ich... liebe dich nicht mehr.« Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich den Weg über meine Wange und tropfte dann zu Boden. Ich fing an, stärker zu weinen und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. Nein! Das durfte nicht wahr sein, bitte nicht. Bitte, bitte, bitte... Es klingelte. Das machte nichts, ich hatte schon Schulschluss. Für kurze Zeit nahm ich die Hände weg. Luke war schon gegangen. Ich wäre an seiner Stelle auch einfach abgehauen. Ich fing abermals an zu weinen. Plötzlich wurde die Tür neben mir aufgerissen. Ich zuckte zusammen. Ein Junge in meinem Alter trat hinaus auf den Flur. Seine blonden Locken fielen im ins Gesicht. Dann bemerkte er mich. »Hi«, sagte er und lächelte mich an. Ich versuchte, auch ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken, was aber nicht gelang. »Wie heißt du?«, fragte er dann. Ich rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, damit er sich neben mich auf die Bank setzen konnte. »Holly. Und du?« Er strich sich kurz die Haare aus dem Gesicht und antwortete ich. »Ashton. Aber du kannst mich Ash nennen. Was machst du hier eigentlich?« Ich wischte mir mit dem Handrücken kurz über die Augen, in der Hoffnung, er hatte nicht gesehen, dass ich geweint hatte. Aber er schien es doch gemerkt zu haben. »Und warum weinst du?«, fügte er hinzu. »Mein... mein Freund hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Luke...«, sagte ich. Ich kam mir auf einmal ziemlich blöd vor, jemandem das zu erzählen, wo ich Ashton nicht mal richtig kannte. Ich wusste eigentlich nur, dass er Ashton hieß. »Das tut mir leid«, sagte er. Auf einmal wurde die Tür, durch die er gekommen war, aufgerissen. »Ashton, du sollst wieder reinkommen.«, sagte ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und lächelte mich freundlich an. »Ich komme«, meinte Ashton und stand auf. »Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja morgen.«, sagte er an mich gewandt. Ich nickte. Dann wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen und ich fand mich allein auf dem Flur wieder. Ich nahm mir meine Tasche und ging einige Treppen hinunter zum Haupteingang. Drei Mädchen kamen auf mich zu und musterten mich abschätzig. »Hey, bist du nicht die, mit der Luke Schluss gemacht hat?«, sagte die Eine und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Eine weitere kicherte. Ich bis mir auf die Unterlippe. Woher wussten die das denn? Ich dachte, dass Luke ihnen das nie erzählen würde. Allerdings hatte ich auch gedacht zwischen ihm und mir wäre alles gut. »Wegen Haily...«, fügte sie schnell hinzu. Die dritte sah mich irgendwie entschuldigend an. »Haily, wir gehen auf den Schulhof!« Zwei der drei Mädchen gingen. »Ich komm gleich nach!«, rief die zurückbleibende. »Hey, ich bin Haily.«, sagte sie freundlich. »Ich bin Holly.«, murmelte ich. »Sorry, dass sie so... gemein waren. Ich bin nur mit Luke befreundet, das mit euch tut mir wirklich leid. Ich muss los, aber bestimmt treffen wir uns mals im Schulhaus. Tschüss!« Schon war Haily weg. Ich atmete kurz tief durch. Was für ein Tag! Dann setzte ich mich in Bewegung und rannte zum nächsten Bus, der gerade vor der Schule hielt. Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf einen Sitz fallen und steckte mir Kopfhörer in die Ohren. Kapitel 1 Draußen regnete es in Strömen als ich mir einen Zopf band und meine Schlafsachen gegen normale Kleidung tauschte. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und ging die Treppe hinunter in unser Esszimmer. »Morgen, Holly!«, begrüßte mich meine Mutter freundlich. »Morgen«, grüßte ich zurück. Ich knabberte ein wenig an meinem Toast herum, den ich nach einer halben Ewigkeit eindlich gegessen hatte. Mein Glas Milch war ebenfalls schnell leer. Mit einem leisen »Ich bin spät dran« ließ ich das Zähneputzen aus und krallte mir die Schultasche. »Tschüss!«, rief ich noch, als ich die Tür öffnete und das Haus verließ. Es war nicht weit von hier bis zu meiner Bushaltestelle, weshalb ich den Weg in zehn Minuten geschafft hatte. Da es immer noch regnete setzte ich mich unter das Dach. Ich zog mein Handy aus der Tasche und schrieb eine Nachricht an meine beste Freundin Ruby. ––––––––– An: Ruby Von: Holly Nachricht: Ich vermiss dich! Immer noch krank? xx Holly ––––––––– Kurz darauf erreichte mich die Antwort in einer Mitteilung von Ruby. Ich entsperrte das Handy und öffnete Whatsapp. ––––––––– An: Holly Von: Ruby Nachricht: Ja :| Das mit Luke tut mir leid, Holly! Sorry, muss jetzt zum Arzt, meine Mutter schleift mich dahin. Ruby xx –––––––– Ich steckte mein Smartphone wieder weg und kramte in meiner Tasche. Dann lernte ich eben noch ein wenig zusätzlich für unsere Mathe-Arbeit heute. In Mathe war ich sowieso nie gut. Ich schlug meinen blauen Hefter auf und versuchte mir, die blöden Formeln und anderen Kram einzuprägen, woran ich allerdings scheiterte. »Hey, Holly!« Zwei Jungen ließen sich auf die Plätze neben mich fallen. Der eine war Ash, den zweiten kannte ich nicht. »Hi, Ash«, sagte ich und lächelte. »Das ist Calum. Ein Freund von mir.« Er deutete auf den anderen Typ. »Hi, ich bin Holly.«, sagte ich. »Cal.«, sagte Calum. Dann kam auch schon der Bus und wir stiegen ein. »Kann ich mich neben dich setzen?«, fragte Ash. Ich nickte, woraufhin er sich auf den Platz sinken ließ. »Neue Freundin, Ash?«, rief ein Junge von ganz hinten nach vorn zu uns. Seine Haare waren an einigen Stellen gefärbt. »Lass ihn einfach. Das ist Michael, der ist immer so.«, grinste Ashton. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster. Aber irgendwie war Ashton schon süß... Ich ließ meinen Blick umherschweifen und entdeckte draußen plötzlich Luke. Und Haily. Dann schloss ich einfach die Augen. »Holly? Aufwachen, Holly, wir sind da.« Ich blinzelte. Ich sah Ashton vor mir stehen, der mich an der Hand fasste und nach draußen zog. »Du bist eingeschlafen.«, erklärte er mir, als wir ausgestiegen waren. Ich wurde rot. »Also dann, bis nachher!«, riefen Ash und Cal mir zu, die geradewegs auf die Schule zusteuerten. Ich hatte noch eine gute Viertelstunde, da der Bus wie immer überpünktlich war. Aber mir kam gar nicht in den Sinn, das Gebäude zu betreten. Ich wollte warten. Auf Luke. Nach gefühlten zehn Minuten traf er mit Haily an der Hand ein. Ich ging auf sie zu. »Luke? Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?«, fragte ich und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Er wurde rot, folgte mir aber. »Hast du mich wegen ihr verlassen?« Ich durchbohrte ihn mit meinem Blick. Er gab keine Antwort. »Hast du oder hast du nicht?!«, schrie ich. »Mhm.«, murmelte Luke. Ich spürte, dass ich gleich in meinen Tränen ertrinken würde, die gerade auf den Boden tropften. Dann holte ich mit der Hand aus und schlug ihn ins Gesicht. Er hatte mir so weh getan. Mein Herz zerbrach in zwei Teile. »Ich hasse dich, Luke! Ich HASSE dich!«, schrie ich. Dann brach ich einfach zusammen. Ashton's POV Ich schaute gelangweilt aus dem Fenster und ließ den Blick über den Hof schweifen. Ich blieb bei einem Mädchen stehen, dass auf dem Boden lag... Holly. Angst stieg in mir hoch. Was war mit ihr los? Mir kam eine Idee, die ich so schnell wie möglich in die Tat umsetzen wollten, aber Lily machte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. »Ash?«, flüsterte sie leise. »Was'n los?«, fragte ich und stöhnte auf. »Kannst du mir bei der Aufgabe helfen?« Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Nein.«, brummte ich dann und mein Arm schnellte in die Luft. »Was ist denn, Ashton?«, fragte Mrs. Hayder mit einem leicht genervten Unterton in der Stimme. »Ich fühle mich nicht so gut... Kann ich mal zur Toilette?« Sie runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann aber. Ich machte wohl keinen kränklichen Eindruck. Leise schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und rannte dann die Flure entlang, bis ich endlich die Tür zum Haupteingang vor mir hatte und öffnete. Holly hatte sich nicht gerührt. Ihre Tasche lag neben ihr. Plötzlich hörte ich ein leises »Klack« und die Tür wurde nocheinmal geöffnet. Heraus trat... Luke. »Luke?! Was machst du denn hier?« Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute dann zu Boden. »Holly ist doch umgekippt...«, meinte er dann leise. »Woher weißt du das?«, fragte ich. »Naja... wir haben uns gestritten... weil ich... wegen Haily Schluss gemacht habe.«, flüsterte er und starrte mit seinen blauen Auegn direkt in meine. »Du hast was? Sie ist deswegen total fertig! Deswegen liegt sie hier, Luke, kapierst du es nicht? Sie liebt dich immer noch, sie empfindet etwas für dich. Obwohl du ihre Zuneigung nichtmal verdient hast, wenn du dich so benimmst.« So stritten wir weiter, bis wir schließlich eine flüsternde Stimme hören konnten. Holly's Stimme. Aber sie schien uns nicht wahrzunehmen. Sie träumte, denn sie hatte nicht mal ihre Augen geöffnet. Wie gerne ich jetzt in ihre hübschen, braunen Augen sehen würde. »Luke! Er liebt mich nicht, er hasst mich. Ashton... Wo bist du, Ashton? Ashton, komm zurück! Lass mich nicht allein, bleib hier! Geh nicht mit Luke, nein!«, schrie sie. Dann riss sie die Augen auf. »Holly!« Ich rannte auf sie zu. »A-Ash...«, stotterte sie. »Ich bin müde, Ashton. Ich will nach Hause. Was macht Luke hier?« Sie fing an zu weinen. Luke fixierte sie mit seinem Blick. Spiegelte sich ihre Trauer in seinen Augen wider? »Das erklär ich dich später.« Ich hob sie im Brautstil hoch, warf Luke einen letzten wütenden Blick zu und ging dann zurück ins Schulhaus. Ich nahm den Fahrstuhl, den man eigentlich nur benutzen sollte, wenn man krank war, aber das war Holly ja. Und ich musste sie umgehend ins Sekretariat bringen. Als wir im zweiten Stock waren, stieg jemand zu. Lily. »Was machst du denn hier? Und die?« Sie deutete erst auf mich und später auf Holly. »Sie ist krank und ich bring sie jetzt ins Sekretariat.«, erklärte ich. »Und was willst du?« Sie winkte ab. »Ich sollte schauen, wo du bleibst, so ewig wie du weg warst. Aber das hier erklärt dein Verschwinden ja. Übrigens, ich verlange etwas, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich verpfeife!«, sagte sie und grinste zum Schluss. Ich verdrehte die Augen. »Mrs. Hayder kann doch nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich Holly einfach dort liegen lasse. Ich werde ihr sowieso sagen, dass ich Holly noch geholfen habe. Und jetzt lass mich bitte durch, ich muss hier raus. Danke für das Angebot.«, meinte ich und warf ihr einen abschätzenden Blick zu. Dann drängte ich mich an ihr vorbei und klopfte an der Tür zum Sekretariat. Nachdem ich Holly bei unserem Direx gelassen hatte, rannte ich die Treppenstufen hinunter zu meinem Klassenzimmer. Ich hatte noch eine knappe halbe Stunde Unterricht, wie ich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr feststellte. Ich holte tief Luft, als ich an die Tür klopfte. »Herein!«, war die Stimme von mrs. Hayder zu vernehmen. Ich betrat den Raum und stellte mich vor meine Lehrerin. Ich wollte gerade mit meiner Erklärung beginnen, warum ich so spät dran war, wurde aber unterbrochen. »Ich weiß schon, wo sie waren, Lily hat es mir erzählt. Das wird mit Nachsitzen bestraft. Die ganze Woche.«, sagte sie streng und bedeutete mir mit dem Finger, auf meinen Platz zu gehen. »Aber das ist nicht fair! Hätte ich Holly dort liegen lassen sollen? Sie war nicht mal in der Lage, selbst zu laufen! Soll ich sie dort etwa sterben lassen oder was?«, rief ich. »Oh bitte, Ashton! Lily hat mir erzählt, dass es Holly blendend ging und sie sich nur eine kleine Auszeit nehmen wollte. Und sie natürlich auch. Auch Holly wird mit Nachsitzen bestraft werden.« Ich funkelte Lily wütend an, die mich nur zuckersüß anlächelte. »Aber Holly ging es wirklich schlecht! Fragen sie Luke oder den Direx, bei dem ist sie jetzt nämlich, weil ich sie aufgrund ihres Zustandes isn Sekretariat gebracht habe. Von mir aus geben sie mir zwei Wochen lang Nachsitzen, aber lassen sie Holly da raus!« Aber Mrs. Hayder schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und schickte mich auf meinen Platz. Unauffällig trat ich Lily unter dem Tisch gegen ihr Schienbein. Es musste anscheinend ziemlich fest gewesen sein, da sie vom Stuhl fiel. »Nein, Lily, ich sage dir die Lösung nicht vor! Und jetzt musst du auch nicht krank spielen, wie du es mir gerade gesagt hast!«, rief ich gespielt empört, woraufhin Lily ebenfalls zu einer Woche Nachsitzen verdonnert wurde. Tja, Pech für sie. Kapitel 2 Holly's POV Da lag ich hier. In meinem gemütlichen Doppelbett in meinem Zimmer, und das schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit. Ashton hatte mir vorhin eine Nachricht geschrieben, in dem der Grund für das alles stand. Die erste Frage, die ich mir stellte war, woher er bitteschön an meine Nummer rangekommen ist. Vielleicht hattte Luke sie ihm gegeben? Sie kannten sich, hatten sich schon oft auf dem Schulhof unterhalten. Das erschien mir logisch. In Ashton's Nachricht stand auch, dass ich die restliche Woche mit ihm und irgendjemanden aus seiner Klasse nachsitzen darf. Super. Da fällt man um und es geht einem nicht so gut - und dann wird man auch noch bestraft. Plötzlich klopfte jemand an der Tür. Ich schreckte auf, bedeutete der Person aber mit einem leisen »Herein!« mein Zimmer zu betreten. Ich erschrak noch mehr, als da plötzlich Ashton vor mir stand und mich angrinste. »Hi!«, sagte er und setzte sich auf das weiße Sofa, dass an der Wand neben der Tür stand. »W-Was machst du denn hier?«, fragte ich und meine Stimme zitterte aus einem unerfindlichen Grund. »Na dich besuchen, wonach sieht's denn aus?«, antwortete er. »Wie geht's dir?«, fügte er hinzu. »Ganz gut. Woher hast du eigentlich meine Adresse?« Nicht, dass er noch ein Stalker oder sowas war. »Von Luke...«, meinte er, »Sag mal, weswegen bist du heute eigentlich umgekippt?« Ich wurde rot. Ich hatte irgendwie Angst, ihm das zu erzählen, was mit Luke und mir war. Immerhin war er ja einer von Ashton's Freunden, da konnte ich vor ihm nicht rumjammern wie beschissen es mir doch wegen ihm ging. »Wegen... Luke.«, murmelte ich, in der Hoffnung, er würde es nicht hören. Er wollte etwas antworten, aber da klingelte sein Handy plötzlich. »Sorry, da muss ich rangehen.«, sagte er, als er einen Blick auf das Display warf. Dann nahm er ab. »Hey, Jane... Ja, ich bin gleich bei dir... Ja, ich weiß, dass wir uns um 3 treffen wollten, tut mir auch Leid... Jaja, ich weiß schon, das ist dir wichtig... Okay, bis gleich!« Und schon legte er wieder auf. »Ich muss los, Holly, ist wirklich wichtig. Wir sehen uns morgen, okay?« Er lächelte mich an und war auch schon verschwunden. Wer ihn wohl angerufen hatte? Bestimmt seine... Freundin. Jedenfalls vermutete ich, dass er eine hatte. Wäre verwunderlich, wenn nicht. Aber es tat mir weh, wenn ich daran dachte. Unglaublich weh. Ich gab es nur sehr, sehr ungern zu, aber - ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt. Ich hatte mich in Ashton Fletcher Irwin verliebt. So weinte ich mich in den Schlaf. Es war unnatürlich kalt für einen Sommertag. Der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen, als ich aus dem Bus ausstieg und mich auf den Weg ins Schulgebäude machen wollte. Ich hatte Ashton heute nicht an der Haltestelle gesehen, was mich wunderte. Ich wollte irgendwen fragen, ob er vielleicht krank war. Als ich Luke dann sah, ging ich einfach hin. Außerdem wollte ich mich... entschuldigen. Schließlich hasse ich ihn eigentlich ja nicht. »Hey, Luke!«, sagte ich. Er drehte sich um. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, dass einem »Hallo« oder »Guten Morgen« glich, sprach ich weiter. »Es tut mir Leid, dass ich gesagt habe, dass ich dich hasse. Das stimmt nicht. Sorry.« Er winkte ab. »Schon vergessen.« Ich lächelte ihn glücklich an. »Weiß du was mit Ashton ist?«, fragte ich. Er nickte. »Erkältet. Er hat Fieber und Husten.« - »Danke.«, sagte ich und betrat das Klassenzimmer. Ich legte meine Tasche ab und zog mir meine Strickjacke aus. »Sieh mal wer da ist, Jane!«, hörte ich eine Stimme. Sie gehörte Tess, wie ich herausfand. »Hast du Luke mit deinem Aussehen vertrieben? Ich würde auch nicht mit so jemand hässlichem ausgehen wollen!«, sagte nun Jane und die beiden kicherten wie die Verrückte. »Was soll der Scheiß? Wir haben halt Schluss gemacht - aus privaten Gründen.« Ich versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Fast kamen mir die Tränen. Mein Selbstbewusstsein war schon immer leicht angekratzt, weshalb ich mich schnell runtermachen ließ. »Privat? Es weiß doch die ganze Schule, dass du ihn genervt hast und aufdringlich warst.« Ich schluckte. Die ganze Schule? Wirklich? War ich wirklich aufdringlich gewesen? Ich wischte mir mit meinem Ärmel über die Augen. »Und wie du dich jetzt an Ashton klammerst. Schrecklich. Lass das, er ist längst mit Jane zusammen!«, meinte Tess. Eine Träne rollte meine Wange hinunter. Hoffentlich hatte es keiner gesehen. »Lasst mich in Ruhe!«, brachte ich mit letzter Kraft hervor, bevor ich aus dem Klassenzimmer auf die Toilette rannte. Hier würde ich wenigsten für einige Zeit vor denen sicher sein. Ich hatte es einfach nicht länger ausgehalten, ich wollte nicht dass alle sahen, wie verletzlich ich war. Plötzlich hörte ich Stimmen. Kategorie:ByLovely Kategorie:Liebes-Geschichten Kategorie:Drama